


Infinity Pool

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish we could be public," the taller one muttered, tightening his grasp on his boy. "Then we wouldn't have to be apart."</p><p>"You know we can't-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted, kissing the caramel-haired boy's forehead. "I know, but I can wish, can't I?"<br/>------<br/>Cute fluff that was in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Pool

Louis cast his gaze over the cliff, resting his elbows on the edge of the pool. The water, warm but gaining a chill as the day went on, brushed against his skin and tinged his tattoos. He let out a soft sigh as he watched the gradient sky, stars dotting the darkness, and glanced downwards only briefly before gripping the wall a little tighter. How people could relax when the pool suddenly drops off, he would never figure out. The view, however, almost made up for the nerves he had; the pool overlooked a beach and the ocean, barely illuminated by the sunset. Louis fluttered his eyes, feeling soft waves from the water, aluding to company. Lips brushed against his neck, causing the caramel-haired man to close his eyes and lean into the contact. 

"You're beautiful," Harry's slow, deep voice whispered, trailing his hands across his boyfriend's bare back. They had managed to sneak away for a vacation, and they were slowly relaxing into each other's company. once more. "I love you, so much."

Louis tipped his chin up, catching the curly-haired boy's lips in a gentle kiss. Harry softly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing their bodies together, not in a sexual way but more for closeness. The blue-eyed one pulled away first, his mouth spreading into a smile. The fairy lights, hanging from above the pool, cast a soft glow onto Harry's face and torso. 

"I love you too, darling," He breathed, leaning against his boyfriend's chest and watching the sun disappear finally. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve the world, Louis," Harry mumbled, pressing kisses into the light brown hair; it was damp from swimming around earlier, but had dried slightly from watching the skies. "I just do what I can."

Letting out a scoff, Louis pinched the curly-haired boy's skin playfully. "You do too much, tosser," he said, pressing soft kisses along Harry's collarbone and drawing circles into his back. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I wish we could be public," the taller one muttered, tightening his grasp on his boy. "Then we wouldn't have to be apart."

"You know we can't-"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted, kissing the caramel-haired boy's forehead. "I know, but I can wish, can't I?"

In response, Louis turned in the boy's arms, raising one arm and pointing at the sky. "Let's wish on that star," he grinned, before dropping his arm and wrapping both arms behind them and clasping it around the green-eyed boy's back.  With the Harry's breath hot in his ear, the caramel-haired boy listened to his boyfriend beg the universe for them to be free. It brought tears to his blue eyes, just hearing the sincerity in his plead, and Louis finished it with a weak, "please". 

"I love you, Louis," Harry repeated, pressing kisses down the caramel-haired boy's neck again. 

"I love you too, Harry," he answered, closing his eyes and leaning into the contact. "Forever, right?"

"Infinity."

At the strange look Louis gave, Harry laughed a response; "It's an infinity pool, Louis, we can't say  _forever_ , we have to say  _infinity_."

"You're such a dork."


End file.
